


When you say nothing at all.

by Light_Winchester



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Winchester/pseuds/Light_Winchester
Summary: The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. Because there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me and the touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall. Because you say the best when you say nothing at all.





	When you say nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así mi gruvia ya estaría cumpliendo mis headcannons. FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.
> 
> La canción es: When you say nothing at all de Ronan Keating.
> 
> Advertencias: Lo sabrán al leer(?.
> 
> Notas de autora: Fic publicado el 02/03/2017 en Fanfiction.

**When you say nothing at all.**

—GruviGruvi—

.

.

**I.** It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark.

.

Taciturna camina en la noche, indecisa hacia dónde dirigirse. Cabizbaja, recorre los amplios terrenos de la Universidad mientras se abraza a sí misma e intenta desesperadamente contener su tiritar.

Llega al campo de fútbol y no le extraña que sus pasos la hayan conducido allí.

_Es un lugar especial_ —piensa— y en un momento como ese, un pequeño consuelo para su contristado corazón.

Con ojos cristalinos observa las grandes luces que iluminan el área y en su mente se evocan los recuerdos de la noche donde los sentimientos de aquella admiradora para nada silenciosa, fueron correspondidos por su quarterback en la soledad de las gradas vacías tras una infortuita derrota.

Ella se había quedado allí, incluso después que todos abandonaran el lugar. Lo había visto desquitar su rabia desde un lugar apartado y no fue capaz de contener sus deseos de brindarle consuelo cuando lo vio dejar su cabeza caer entre sus rodillas, sentado en el frío de esa madrugada.

Una mano en su hombro bastó para ser testigo de la tristeza que él jamás había permitido a nadie observar. Aquella noche él la miró con sorpresa, pero ante la inesperada compañía no fue capaz de protegerse bajo su armadura de hielo, ella pudo ver la decepción que lo agobiaba y el corazón se le hizo pequeño al descubrir la soledad desgarradora que más profundamente se escondía detrás del gris intenso de su mirada.

Aquella noche, ella lo abrazó y jamás creyó que él la abrazaría de vuelta.

—Juvia —llaman detrás de ella, pero el crujir del pasto ya le había hecho saber de su llegada.

Respira hondo y aprieta sus dientes, diciéndose a sí misma que no debe llorar. Levanta su mirada al cielo y se repite a sí misma que si la ve llorar, lo hará sufrir. Y ella no quiere ser sufrimiento para él.

Traga saliva —aun cuando la garganta le duele y no se lo permite—, e intenta practicar una sonrisa, aquella que alguna vez le había reprochado a él fingir.

Siente su mirada firmemente sobre ella, coaccionándola a voltear y al hacerlo se encuentra el gris de sus ojos observándola con serenidad, logrando hacer con ese sencillo gesto que su corazón lata con fuerza.

Él no habla y ella tampoco espera escucharlo vociferar ni una palabra. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, una conversación silenciosa se inicia y su mirada estoica le grita mensajes que desde aquella primera noche la hacen sentir especial, porque sabe que únicamente ella es capaz de descifrarlos.

Muerde su labio que comienza a temblar, pero los sollozos hacen presión en su garganta y fuerzan las represas que luchan por contener su llanto, liberando las cascadas de sus ojos.

La postura eternamente imperturbable de su amado se suaviza, cuando una mueca cálida y familiar — _porque siempre está_ _allí para ella_ — se posa en sus labios y sin romper la conexión de miradas inicia su andar hacía ella, haciendo que su corazón se derrita y sus piernas tambaleantes se muevan también, deseosas de acortar la distancia.

Es inmediato, es involuntario, pero cada vez que sus orbes oscuros se cruzan con el azul profundo de los suyos, puede sentir la sangre hervir con reconfortante calidez en su interior.

Y se siente viva, se siente feliz.

.

**II.** Try as I may, I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing.

.

Él la mira y las lágrimas de tristeza dan lugar a lágrimas de felicidad, porque lo que sus ojos le gritan en silencio, dicen más que cualquier poesía transmitida por los parlantes en el medio tiempo.

Él no necesita decir nada, para que ella lo entienda todo. Él emite un mensaje que solo ella puede decodificar y le parece inexplicable como ella puede escucharlo todo, cuando en realidad se supone que él no dice absolutamente nada.

.

**III.** All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you can drown out the crowd.

.

Llega junto a él y no lo duda, su cuerpo le exige que busque el reconforto que solo en sus brazos es capaz de encontrar. Se aferra a él, a la realidad que opaca todo murmullo de mentiras, porque cuando él la abraza de vuelta, acalla las voces de la inseguridad.

Él le advirtió que no debía verse forzada a ir a esa fiesta y a decir verdad ella sabe que él mismo no tenía deseos de ir. Lo había escuchado en sus ojos.

_«Solo es una fiesta, no es tan importante»_ él le había dicho, pero ella había querido intentarlo por él, _por ambos._

_«Pero es una fiesta para el equipo de Gray-sama. Juvia quiere ir»_

Realmente había querido hacerlo.

Había querido integrarse y que así él no debiera verse privado de aquello de lo que era merecedor. Las fiestas, los "honores", todas las celebraciones del equipo; él hace mucho ha dejado de asistir a las mismas y de hacerlo, se ha mantenido a su lado hasta el final.

Ella siempre ha sido consciente de que sus compañeros la creen la razón de sus desplantes y por eso, esa noche ella quiso incentivarlo a integrarse una vez más, no por ella, _por él._

_Ingenua_ —como se siente ahora— pensó por un instante que él quizá podría sentirse así.

_«Juvia está bien» «Gray-sama por favor vaya con sus compañeros, ella se quedará. Juvia se está divirtiendo»_

Por un momento realmente había creído que incentivarlo a dejarse arrastrar por su equipo y quedarse con aquel grupo de chicas con las que habían estado conversando estaría bien, pero no.

Él no había querido dejarla sola — _sus ojos se lo gritaban_ —, pero ella le había sonreído en su intento de hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, aunque ahora, cuando él la sostiene tan cerca, ya siquiera se culpa de las palabras que recibió — _porque él_ _no la culpa_ —. Los "te lo dije" no son frases que él le dedique, su abrazo sincero solo ofrece consuelos y mientras se pierde en la calidez de su cuerpo, el latir de su corazón junto a su oreja mientras se hunde en su pecho, opacan con su rítmica melodía los nimios murmullos y los ahora difuminados insultos de aquella multitud que pierde importancia.

Las palabras que aquellas chicas profesaron abrieron heridas y el resonar de sus resentimientos fueron ensordecedores y dañinos, pero cuando las manos de él rodean su cintura y la mantienen cerca, tan cerca como si con esa sencilla acción le dijera que ya nunca la dejará ir, el mundo se silencia.

.

**IV.** There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.

.

—Vamos a casa —invita, mientras con su mano lleva un mechón de su cerúleo cabello tras su oreja, sonriéndole con dulzura.

Insistiría en quedarse por él, fingiría el resto de la noche por él, se valdría de la fuerza que él le ha dado con su sola presencia y regresaría a esa fiesta por él, pero en sus gentiles ojos oscuros puede ver que nada en ellos pretende regresar a ese lugar. Donde ella no es feliz, tampoco lo es él.

Cuando mira sus ojos, se ve a ella misma; se encuentra, en cada uno de los rincones de su interior. Puede ver que se ha vuelto su mundo y no necesita pensarlo para saber que él siempre ha sido el suyo.

Ella no lo ha alejado de su antigua vida, es él quien la ha elegido y donde ella no sea bienvenida, tampoco quiere estar él.

Y si ella no se encuentra bien, tampoco lo está él.

Delinea su mentón con la yema de sus dedos, acercando a su rostro hasta que sus narices se rozan, pero rompe el contacto antes de llegar a sus labios para depositar un beso sobre su frente. Juvia infla sus mejillas en un falso mohín de decepción, pero sonríe ampliamente y la risilla que lo acompaña le recuerdan a él porqué ese se ha convertido en su sonido favorito desde el día en que la conoció. Y el porqué se ha comprometido a mantenerla así, siempre sonriente.

.

**V.** Because you say the best when you say nothing at all.

.

—Juvia está bien aquí —lo toma de la mano y su vista se dirige a la cancha—, quiere quedarse un poco más.

No en la fiesta, sino allí, _a su lado._ Él entiende el mensaje y solo asiente, camina algunos pasos, amaga dirigirse a las bancas pero solo se deja caer sobre el pasto húmedo por el rocío nocturno, arrastrándola en el proceso.

No dice nada, Gray siempre ha sido un chico de acciones más que de palabras. Él siempre será más expresivo con una simple mirada o gesto que con todas las palabras del mundo y eso es algo que ella adora de él.

El moreno la abraza, pasando su brazo por sobre sus hombros y la atrae a su cuerpo, permitiéndole acunar su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

Juvia sabe que de tener la oportunidad de mirarlo, notaría el sonrojo que siempre se hace presente en las mejillas de su novio en momentos como ese y toma todo su esfuerzo no espiarlo, solo acurrucarse junto a él y disfrutar de ese momento.

.

**VI.** Try as they may, they could never define

what's been said between your heart and mine.

.

Y eso siempre le ha gustado. Que él la abrace y se le olvide el mundo, que la aísle de sus preocupaciones entre la calidez de sus fuertes brazos, permitiéndole perderse de ese modo entre su serena respiración y el latir de sus corazones en sincronía.

Soñadora como es ella, le gusta creer que se trata de su propia canción, aquella que incluso dos personas tan distintas pueden entonar en conjunto a la perfección. Como si hubiesen nacido con un mismo ritmo, únicamente conocido y disfrutable por ambos, nadie más.

Después de todo, no cualquiera podría entender su melodía y eso le da igual, su exclusividad es lo que lo hace especial.

—Juvia podría estar así por siempre —comenta con verdadera paz, dibujando una inocente sonrisa en su rostro, pero la vibración bajo su oreja evidencia la risa del moreno, mientras juguetea con su cabello.

—Yo había pensado algo mejor —admite y la curiosidad la invade, obligándola a erguirse para mirarlo con atención.

Él solo le sonríe y no necesita más para seguirlo cuando se coloca en pie y le ofrece su mano.

.

**VII.** Because you say the best when you say nothing at all.

.

.

—1.790—

—Gracias por leer—


End file.
